


The Sun finds love with a Cross.

by Atriso



Series: Sun's Adventures and Experiences [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blushing, Hiding, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Opening Up To, Past Attempted Underage Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Skinny Dipping, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atriso/pseuds/Atriso
Summary: Sun meets someone who shares more in common with him than no one else on Alola.





	1. Finding Someone in the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Sun meet his boyfriend Cross and how they started to date.

It was a a lovely night in the Alola Region as usual. Sun was in his tent that he set up in the Lush Jungle because he just finish Mallow's trail and he was plan on catching Pokemon there in the morning. But he was woken up by a loud noise outside and went out to see what it was. So, he opened the front flap of his tent to see what's was going on.

"What's making all this noise? I'm trying to sleep."

He looked around and saw a Bounsweet hopping along followed by a horde of angry Morelulls. Sun run to the fleeing Bounsweet to save it from the Illuminating Pokemon. He send out his newly evolved Partner Pokemon, Brionne to help.

"Brionne use Bubblebeam"

"Bri"

Brionne took aim at the charging mushrooms and fired her attack at them. She hit the ground it front of them halting their charge. The Morelull took their attention off the Bounsweet for the moment and focus their attention on Brionne. They began to run up to her but she fired off a Disarming Voice at them flinching all of them. Sun took the opportunity to run up and grab the Bounsweet and book it back to his tent to see if the poor thing wasn't hurt. He called back Brionne to her pokeball and made it back to his tent and close the flap so none of the Morelulls would get in.

"OK that was a little to cllose for comfort. Are you OK, Bounsweet?"

"Bouns"

"Well, you look fine but let me use a potion on you just in case."

Sun reached for his bag that was laying on the ground next to his everyday clothes. He looked for through his bag to find a potion in the medicine pouch. He dig through when he found the his last potion.

"Not to self buy more potions when I go to the Pokemon Center next time." 

He took the potion and sprayed the Fruit Pokemon. Bounsweet flinched because she was scared but began to calm down when Sun pet her on the head.

"It OK little one those mean Morelulls won't get you in here."

As Sun said that, something or somethings started to attack his tent. Sun looked around to see that all four of the walls of his tent were being attacked. He also could hear a Pokemon cry.

"More"

"More"

"More"

"Morelull"

Sun grab Bounsweet who was now shaking faster than Snowrunt. She was scared that the Morelull were going to rip a hole in of the walls of the tent and attack her and Sun.

"It OK Bounsweet, they won't get in."

Bounsweet looked up at the young trainer and saw that he was calm and collected. She was in aw that her savior was trying to protect her from the scary mushrooms outside. Sun looked at the walls to see which side had the least amount of Pokemon. To make sure he opened one of the windows on the walls to see what was going on. What he saw was unbelievable. There were dozens of Morelulls and a few Shiinotics surrounding the tent. Bounsweet saw this and hid in Sun's sleeping bag so she wouldn't be found. Sun had to close the window flap quickly because the mushrooms were firing off round after round of Spore, Poison, Sleep, and Stun Powder at the open window. Sun closed it but was sadly hit by some of the Stun Powder and fell to the ground. He couldn't get to his bag to get a Paralyze Heal. But, Bounsweet saw this and grab it for him. Sun sprayed him with the medicine and got up to thank Bounsweet for the help.

"Thanks but you did have to do that."

"Bouns. Bounsweet."

"Thanks. Now, how do we deal with all of these mushrooms."

Sun stood up and walk around. He tried to come up with a plan but none of them would end up working. But, then he heard a person outside of his tent.

"Growlithe use Flame Wheel but don't hit the tent"

"Growl"

Sun could only hear that there was a Growlithe outside and a person who was probable it trainer. The person sounded like a young man. Sun looked out of the tent's window again to see all of the Morelulls were attack the Growlithe. They run up and jump to attack but were shot back by a super effective Flame Wheel. After half of them were injured they ran off to regroup. Sun open his tent to see that the young man was actually a Male Ace Trainer with a Growlithe as he excepted. Sun walked up to the Ace Trainer to thank him for saving him.

"Thank You for saving me from all of those evil Morelulls and Shiinotics"

"No problem, I was following them because they were chasing after a Bounsweet and who was bouncing on top of their mushrooms earlier."

"Oh, well I think that little trouble making is still in my tent, to scared to come out."

"Probable. Oh, Be the way what your name? My name is Cross."

"My name Sun. My mom name me after will the sun."

"Cool name."

"Thanks"

"Your welcome and looks like the little trouble maker is coming out to see if the coast is clear."

Sun and Cross looked as the Bounsweet poked her head out of Sun's tent to see if all of the Illuminating Pokemon had left the area. Sun walked up and picked her up and brought her to Cross to see if she was still OK after being held up in his tent.

"Well, she looks fine but is just shaken up from this experience. Am I right Sun."

"Your right, Cross."

"Well I think it time for me to leave, I got to continue my Island Challenge in the morning, Sun."

"Your leaving so soon, why don't you sleep with me just in case we might get attacked again. Beside I got a spare sleeping bag in my tent and it's almost three o'clock at night. You might even get attacked by something worse than a Morelull."

"Your right Sun, I'll sleep with you lead the way."

"Thanks Cross"

Sun lead Cross to his tent. It was a shaped like a Swadloon on top of it being in the same colors as it Shiny Form. They both enter it and Sun closed it so nothing can get in or out.

"Oh my this is one cool tent, where did you get it?"

"I got it for a goodbye present from one of my friends back in the Kanto Region."

"Your from the Kanto Region."

"Yes, born and raised until I came here to the Alola Region."

"What made you come here."

"My Mom always love this region even when see was a little girl so when she got the chance she packed everything up and both of us moved here."

"You said your Mom. What about your Dad? Where is he?"

"I don't like to talk about him."

"Why? What happen?"

Sun looked down with a frown on his face. Cross looked at him to see if he was going to get an answer to his question. Sun then took a deep breath in and face Cross to tell him what happened with his Dad.

"He tried to rape me when I was little and my mom kicked him out and put a restraining order on him."

Cross looked at Sun with his jaw wide open. He would have ever guess that a young boy would almost be raped by his own father.

"That horrible."

"He even tried to defend himself by saying he was drunk that night but he was sober my mom said. He wanted to have some "Special Time" with me but he wanted to use me."

"Disgusting Monster, he should go to jail for what he did to you."

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in almost five years."

"Five years, that a long time."

"It is but I don't care. What he did was wrong and he deserved nothing less than losing his family."

"He's your Dad, give him some slack."

"I can't and I won't."

Cross looks at Sun and sees he is really upset. Cross know he shouldn't have ask but he has allows been a curious one.

"Fine, let go to sleep before the sun comes up."

"Your right dwelling on the past won't get me no where beside I got Olivia's Grand Trial." 

"That right Sun, focus on your Island Challenge and beat your way to the top."

After their talk Sun and Cross got ready to go to sleep. Sun was already in his pajamas. He wore a plain pink shirt with gray shorts. Cross stood up and took off his sleeveless jacket, shirt and socks and shoes then placed them next to the sleeping bag he was borrowing from Sun. Sun sneaked a peek at the Ace Trainer and saw that he was sporting a set of six pack abs and muscle definition for days. Sun looked away from Cross with his whole face as red as a Tomato Berry. (Sun has a hard time hiding his emotions sometimes.) Cross saw this and began to flex his muscles. Sun looked away awkwardly, but luckily Bounsweet was already asleep and he was happy she didn't have to see this. Sun's face just kept turning redder and redder. Cross turned it up a notch by taking off his shorts next but left his spandex like underwear on. Sun looked at Cross to see if he had stop teasing him but he only saw Cross' bulge sticking out of the fabric. Sun looks away using his hand to prevent him from seeing Cross because base on the size of his bulge alone he seems to be a very gifted young man down there.

"Can you stop teasing me, Cross."

"Why? Am I making uncomfortable? Or do you want to see what I'm packing?"

"Yes, your making me super uncomfortable and no I don't want to see it." But deep down Sun wants to see what Cross is packing but they only just meet and there was a Pokemon asleep with them.

"Fine by me, your missing out on the time of your life."

"Ha ha very fun just go to sleep."

Sun just looks at Cross with an annoyed look on his face and hopped into his sleeping bag and turned his face away from the handsome looking Ace Trainer. But, deep down Sun was just screaming like a little girl inside because Cross was the first boy he had meet in the whole Alola Region so far that like other boys. Sun was happy that he may not be the only gay trainer in Alola. Sun just wanted to know if the guy next to him was gay or if he was just playing with his emotions, so Sun turned over to ask Cross the important question.

"Hey Cross, can I ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well it personal and I don't blame you if you don't answer but, are you gay?"

Cross looked surprise Sun just asked him. He was absolutely cut off guard be the question but he took a deep breath in and answer Sun's question.

"Yes I am Sun, I'm gay. Are you?"

"Yes."

Sun and Cross both had a burden being lifted off of their shoulders, when they found out the other was gay. But, Sun had one more question to ask him.

"So do your parents know your gay?"

Cross took a deep breath in and looked at Sun to give him the answer.

"They do know. My Dad wasn't really shocked actually, he said, he already know I was gay long before I even told him. But my Mom on the other hand didn't take it to fondly. She yelled at me, called me an worthless child, a waste of her time and started throwing things at me. I dodge them luckily and my Dad tried stepped in to stop her but he got hit in the head with a lamp. She apologized to him about it and try to blame it all on me. My Dad then stood up, walk over to me, and gave me a hug. My Mom then began to yell at him for accept a child like myself. He then grab me hand and we walk out of our house to the nearest Pokemon Center to see if he needed stitches. When we got back, my Mom called the cops on him saying that he attacked her and kidnapped me. The cop stopped believing her when me and Dad were walking back from the Center. We then told him what really happened. The cop then arrested her and she was sent to jail. My Dad visited her almost every week but then started not going. He then filed for divorce so time after he stop going. After they split, it been me and him for almost a year since it happened."

"So do you talk to her at all right now."

"No, we also filed for a restraining order on her so she can stay away from us, forever."

"That sad, just like me and my Mom."

"Yeah it is, we were a "picturesque" family until it all fell apart. But enough about me Sun, does your Mom know your gay?"

"She does and she doesn't really mind actually. She said as long as your happy, I'm happy."

"What a cool Mom. I wish my Mom was like that."

"Do you meet her. I'm going to see her tomorrow before my Grand Trail and tell her about what going on. That would be the perfect time to meet her."

"Really?"

"Yes, but she won't like it if we're tired and half asleep so let go to bed already."

"Ok I'll go to sleep and I would like to meet her Sun and I hope she'll like me."

"She will, now go to sleep."

"Fine"

Sun turns off the lamp that was lighting up the tent and turned his face away from Cross and fell asleep almost instantly. While Cross looked at Sun to see a boy who was also damage from one of their parents. He thought to himself that he might have found the person for him, but he need to pass the parent test tomorrow. He turned over and closed his eyes and let sleep take him away.

To Be Continue...


	2. Cross meets Sun's Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross meets Sun's Mom and is nervous to meet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long wait for this chapter.

Both Cross and Sun wake up and got dressed for the events they have planned for the day. They both exit Sun's tent and took it down. Sun then begins to get things ready for breakfast. Meanwhile Cross walks to a nearby rock to figure out what to did when he meets Sun's Mom.

"Think ,Cross, Think you have the chance with a really nice, good looking guy and one of the things in the way this meeting his mom. No big deal Cross, just be yourself and the things may go your way." 

(Cross takes deep breaths in and out calming his mind trying not to freak himself out. He finish piecing his thoughts together when he heard someone call his name.)

"Hey Cross, breakfast is almost ready so bring out all of your pokemon."

"Sure thing Sun."

Cross pulled and thru all of his pokeball up in the air bring out all of his mons. "Ok guys, Come On Out." (Torracat (M), Growlithe (M), Trumbeak (M), Eevee (F))

Sun then thru out all of his pokeballs and mons. Brionne (F), Shiinotic (F), Mareanie (F).

Sun puts bowls of pokefood on the ground and all of the pokemon gather around the bowls and began to eat their breakfast.

Cross and Sun eat their breakfast quickly, then cleaned up and get things ready for the meeting they had planned for today.

They had all of their pokemon return to their pokeballs and changed into their ride gear. Cross gear is red with accents of black and green. While Sun is pink with purple and yellow as it accents colors. Cross looks at Sun and like the skin tight outfit on him, causing him to blush. Sun sees this and binds over to show off his butt to Cross. Cross' face turn from pink to a deep tomato berry red. Sun then laughed at Cross' expression and Cross began to laugh allow with Sun. They keep laugh until they were both out of breath.

"Ok, Sun lets make a deal that we don't do this stuff in front of your Mom."

"Deal" 

"Ok, let fly"

Cross and Sun pull out their PokeRide Pager out and select the Charizard Glide option. It took no longer than a second to get up in the air. 

Cross ask Sun more about his Mom. Sun told him she was born and grow up in the same town as him and went on a journey thru the Kanto and Johto regions. Cross then ask what cause her to pick Alola out of all of the known regions she could move to. Sun told him she loved the Alola region every when she was a little girl and hoped one day she could have the chance to move here. Cross then thought that Sun's Mom and Dad separating may have been the one of the catalyst why. But, he push it aside when Sun said they were near his place. Cross snaps out of his thoughts and lands next to Sun's House. He and Sun walks up to the front door and Sun opens it up and invites Cross in. They both enter the main room in the house. It combines the Dining Room, Kitchen, and Living Room all in one. Cross looks and see a Kantoian Meowth licking his paws and and grooming himself just like the Alolan Meowth that live here. Meowth stop licking himself and runs up and runs around Sun legs. Sun loses his balance and falls over but luckily Cross catches him in time before he fell on the floor. With all the noise they were making Sun's Mom comes out from her room to see what was going on.

"Meowth what are you doing sweety, is Sun house."

She was right, her baby boy was home to visit her but she didn't expect him to bring home a friend.

"Hello sweety welcome home do you need your pokemon healed up."

"No, Mom, but thank you for offer." "But I want you to meet my friend Cross."

"Hi Sun's Mom"

"Hello there Cross, My name is Selena."

"Hello"

Cross looks at Sun's mom with a nervous look on his face and trying to keep with the plan he had but his nerves are getting the best. He was scared he was going to screw something up.

"Don't be nervous Cross, I'm right next to you. Beside she real chill about a lot of stuff." Sun whispered into Cross' ear.

"Base on your boy's reaction you want to ask me something."

"We do Mom? Right Cross."

"We do."

Selena looks at both of the boys and knows what it is without even asking them.

"I am not be a psychic type that can read mind but I know you want to date my son Cross. Am I right?"

"Yes, Ma' am, I do want to date Sun."

"Well, what was stopping you from asking from?"

"I was nervous that you wouldn't like me and tell Sun to never see or talk to me ever again."

"What, that crazy Cross, I wouldn't be so callous to judge someone so quickly with meeting them first."

"Ha..Ha.. yeah."

"I like you Cross, and base on my son's reaction and being all nonchalant about this, let me ask a few questions about you and your family and I may let you date my son."

"Really Mom, we can date."

"Yes, Sun you can date him when you meet his family and when i get the chance to meet them too."

"You mean him not them. I live with just my Dad."

"Ow where's your Mom."

"Its a long story about her."

Cross face turn from overwhelming joy to depressing sadness when the topic of his mother is brought up. Sun shakes his head and hand to tell his Mom not to bring it up ever again. Selena get the clue and tries to brighten up the moment.

"While with this introduction out of the way, why not you two change and we can get those question I have out of the way."

Cross tells Sun he wants to change first and leave to change in Sun's room, leaving the Mother and Son duo in the main room of the house.

"OK, Sun, where did you find him?"

"The Jungles on Akala island."

"Really, Did you do anything that i should know about like did you two have some "bonding time alone together"."

"No, Mom, we didn't do anything like that."

"Ow, just wandering, I,m your Mother after all, i need to look out for my little man and his well being."

"Mom, your embarrassing me again with my new boyfriend just one room away."

"Sorry that my job after all."

"Well your doing a better job than my mom ever did, Selena."

Sun and his Mom turn their head to see Cross had changed back into his normal clothes and is leaning against the frame of the door to Sun's room smiling.

"Cross, how long have you been stand there." 

"Long enough to hear that you are all ready call me your boyfriend and defend me that I didn't have "bonding time with you" Sun."

Sun face turned red and covered it in embarrassment and ran into his room to change. Both Cross and Selena laugh their butts off. After Sun finish change, his face still as red as a tamato berry. He sees Cross and his Mom talking to each other. Sun feels happy that he found someone just like him and can be himself around that person.

Before anything could happen next Prof. Kukui open the front door to greet Sun and his Mom again. Oh my Arceus, Kukui really needs to wait for someone to open the door for him, Sun thought in his head with a annoyed look on his face. Sun's Mom look at Kukui with an annoyed look as well because she is also starting to hate that the Prof. is just entering their house with no muks to care.

"Oh yeah, everyone I saw Sun was so I stopped by to check his pokedex and see if he has any questions about his moves, oh yeah."

"I don't have any questions and you just check my pokedex right after Mallow's Trial."

"You could have meet some amaze Pokemon after I left you, so i was just curious, oh yeah."

"Oh yeah can you leave we're in the middle of some Prof. so can you leave before we have Meowth Fury Attack, again."

Sun looks at the overly excited man as he walks out of the house not wanting to have that cat Pokemon to attack him again.

Sun and his Mom breathed a sigh of relief because the Prof. left before he could say yeah 50 times in the same sentence.

"You guys don't like the Prof. doing that base on your faces."

"You can say that again."

"I second that Sun."

Cross feels bad for his boyfriend and his Mom have to deal with the overly excitable Prof but is happy for the event that have unfolded. 

After Cross finish all the question that Sun's Mom had for him, both sun and him got changed into their ride gear again and flew off. 

Selena smiled as she recalls the answers she got from Cross.

Flashback Start

"How old are you?"

"14"

"How long have you been living with just your Dad" 

"For at least a year now."

"What do you think of my Son?"

"He's nice, thoughtful, generous, a good cook, I could go on."

"If my Son was in danger and you had to risk your life, would you do it."

"I would even think twice, i will run to save him for anything."

Flashback End

"I like this Cross, dude. what do you think Meowth."

Selena turns her head to she her Meowth licking himself again and playing with a Destiny Knot Sun gave him as a gift he promise. But, Meowth turn his head to his trainer and smiled that he too also likes Cross.

To Be Continued..

Cross met Sun's Mom, now its Sun's turn to meet Cross' dad. What will happen next. Find out next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So parts of this chapter is pulled from my real life. The truth is that I liked this one guy and his parents told he not to speak or see me again because I was only 4 years older than him, they never even meet me and got to know me before anything could happen. His parents are callous bastards who are impatient and shot first and don't ask questions later. But side I know the guy and he has feeling for me deep down and when he no longer under his parents control he will ask me to come back to him because we have so much in common. But that may be long into the future so least see what happens. But he is a lying bastard himself so I should take it with a grain of salt. when life give you lemons, you make lemonade. (for those who are asking for our ages i turned 21 last month and he turns 17 next June.)


	3. Cross' Friendships and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross talks about his friendship of Kiawe. Then his relationship with his Dad.

Cross and Sun were flying from Melemele Island to Akala Island. Sun asked Cross more about his life.

"So, Cross where do you and your Dad live on the island."

"We live near Paniola Town."

"So, you grow up with Kiawe."

"Yeah, we grow up together."

"What was it like?"

"It was fun was played with wild Pokemon, workout, and helped him with the dream of becoming a famous dancer."

"That awesome"

"I know. I promised him something that would make him some mad at me if he finds out." 

"What is it Cross?"

Cross face turned red.

"Well, I seen Kiawe naked."

"What really."

"Yup"

"How, When, Where?"

"How, it was an accident. I walked in on him when he was in the bathroom and he was drying off. It was embarrassing for both of us."

"It may have not been that bad."

"It was bad when you walk in when he was jerking off on top of drying off."

"What, are you lying or was Kiawe really masturbating when you walked in on him."

"He was and I saw him shooting his load."

"Oh my Arceus, Hahahaha"

"It's not that funny."

"It does at little."

"Well I have to agree with you, Sun it was fun until I had to pay him back for it."

"What did you have to do to pay him back."

"It was simple, I had to get strip until I was naked, jack off and cum in front of him."

"..."

"Is something wrong."

"There is. hahahahaha. That hahahaha so funny hahahahaha."

"It's no laugh matter being forced to strip in front of your best friend and also being forced to masturbate in front of them."

"Im also jealous of him too."

"Why are you jealous of Kiawe."

"He got to see naked and watch you masturbate, that should be my job not his." 

"Real its your job to see me naked and watch me jerk off."

"It is and it my job to pleasure you whenever its necessary."

"So we can have sex if I feel like it."

"Yes and No."

"Which one it is."

"Both."

"Let me guess, we can only have sex when we're both in the mood."

"Yup"

"I hope we're both in the mood sometime soon."

"I hope so soon too, Cross."

Cross and Sun laugh together about the promise they just made. Then Cross just thought of something.

"Hey, Sun what are your friend like."

"You mean Hau and Lille."

"Yeah, those two. We keep talking about my friends"

"Those two are a long story so lets talk about them after I meet your Dad"

"That a good idea we're closing on Akala Island and we need to hurry before Dad goes on his daily swim routine."

"Your Dad has a swim routine."

"He swim everyday and he has a better body than me."

"I want to see it before I believe it Cross."

"Trust me on this he has a amazing body."

"Sure he does"

Sun imagines how Cross' Dad would look but only thing that could come to his mind was that he would look like an older Cross with more muscle definition. Just thinking of a body like that made Sun hard. He readjust himself to get more comfortable so his erection wouldn't be poking into the Charizard back he was riding on. But, it wasn't long before he and Cross land in Paniola town and Cross leads the way to his house. Cross kept talking about how he and his Dad work out all the time and when Cross got into the Ace Trainer School, his Dad made him do endurance runs everyday for a two weeks straight. Swim in icy cold waters naked along side his Dad, then lift boulders over their heads then swam back to run five laps and repeat that four more times. Then the day before he had to go to school he and his dad spent a whole night out in the Welo Valcano Park hottest part complete dressed in the thickest and warmest clothes until one of them could take the heat no more. Cross said it was the most fun he had with his Dad and it help him with any of the test his teachers were going to give him. As their conversation was coming to a close they made it to Cross' house, they walked up to the front door and Cross opened up the front door to invite Sun in. Sun took a deep breath in and stepped into his boyfriend house to meet the man who gave Cross life.

Sun is one step away from having Cross. The last thing in his way was Cross' Dad which gave him shivers down his spine with unease but Cross' warm smile calmed him and was ready to meet his man's Dad.

Sun is ready to meet his boyfriend's Dad but is he ready for what will happen next.

To Be Continued...


	4. Meeting Cross' Ripped Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun meets Cross' Dad and his ripped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late updating again. But lets end how Sun and Cross started dating.

Cross and Sun enter the mudroom and takes off their shoes. Cross walk out of the mudroom and calls out to see if his dad was home.

"Hey, Dad I'm home are you still here."

It took no time for Cross to get an answer.

"I'm home kiddo, did you miss your old man already."

"No, Dad, i want you to meet someone."

"Meet someone, what their name."

"His names is Sun."

"Sun and it a guy. I'll be down in a minute."

As Cross and Sun wait for Cross' Dad. So they entered the Living Room and sat on the couch. But it didn't take long for Cross' Dad to come down stairs.

"So kiddo, who this Sun guy and should I be prepared for something."

Cross and Sun stand up and turn to see Cross' Dad. He is stand with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Dad is it really necessary to be almost naked while we have a guest in the house."

"What you jealous that you don't have the body I have."

"No, I'm not jealous and I would at least put on a pair of pants on."

"Really, kiddo, you walk around this house naked when it only me and you."

"Dad is that also really necessary."

"I think it is necessary, kiddo."

"Sometimes Dad, I think you just wait to sleep with me sometimes."

"What give you that Idea."

"I don't know Dad. I just have that feeling."

"Wouldn't blame ya, with a body like your's who wouldn't want to have sex with you. Aren't I right Sun. Can I call you that."

Cross' Dad look in the direction of Sun, whose face is bright red with all the nudity and incest jokes being thrown back and forth from Father and Son.

"I don't know, Cross' Dad."

"Call me Nathan, Nate for short, Sun." 

"OK, Nate."

"Dad, your freaking him out."

"I just doing me job and protecting you from any guy you bring over, even thou this is the first one."

"Dad, your not helping solving the problem, your just adding more to its flames."

"I can second with Cross, Mr. Nate, this isn't help us get to know each other."

"Not to be completely selfish but it is helping. If you can stand thou this you can stand thou anything, Sun. But, your face shows that this is the first time you had to go thou something like this and you didn't leave when you had the chance so you pass my little test. and you can have me son, Sun."

"Why do you act like this sometimes Dad?"

"Like I said its a Dad's job to protect his kids. But, I do that in my own way."

"OK, Dad, so your OK with us dating."

"More Than OK. I glad you finally found someone kiddo. You always talk about finding the guy who will complete you. I think Sun might be that guy for you."

"You, really think that Mr. Nate, I may be the one for your son."

"You may Sun, you just might be the one."

"Thank you Mr. Nate."

"Enough with this Mr. Nate. Just call me Nate."

"OK, Nate I wouldn't disappoint you or Cross."

"That's the spirit, Sun. Now, go out and grow with me son. And if you plan on having sex with him please do it responsible and with protection."

"OK, we will. But before we leave, can I see something."

"What is it, Sun."

"You know it, Cross."

"Oh I get it now."

Cross walks over next to his dad and takes off his shirts to show off his upper body to compare it to his Dad's. Sun looks at both of the shirtless men kin front of him and notes that Cross was right about his Father. His Dad did have a more ripped body than him, but Sun finds a certain charm with Cross'. Sun then hints to Cross that their leaving, so Cross puts his Shirt back on and leaves with him. After they left, they turn back to see Cross' Dad waving goodbye and closes the front door.

"Well you were right Cross. Your Dad does have a more ripped body than yours. But, I like your body much more."

"I told you so, and thanks."

"None taken. But, you should do a little more work on your abs just to make them a little more defined."

"So, you like very defined abs, I'll keep noted. And before we do anything else, sorry for my Dad for being naked the whole time."

"It's OK, everyone has parents that act weird in their own way and that understandable."

"But, my Dad and I were throwing naked and incest jokes at one and another."

"That did creep me out but that your guy's life that I don't want to know about."

"If you want to know. No, i haven't sleep with my Dad. I'm still a virgin. Finally, I only seen him naked and seen his dick hard only a few times."

"I'm not shock at all about that. Maybe you already told me about that."

"Oh, I did, sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"That all i can be right now."

"You can be what ever you want, because we both meet each others parents and we got both of their approval and we can start dating and grow together as people."

"I can agree with that, Sun. I can agree with that."

Sun and Cross walked off laughing about the events they had experience and hoped that their relationship last for many things to come.

"So, Sun can we talk about your friend now."

"Sure, lets start from the beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like the backstory on how Sun and Cross meet and started dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed reading on how Sun and Cross meet. The next chapter is going to about Cross meeting Sun's Mom and her react to her son new friend.


End file.
